


Welcome to Halloween

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, Hatchlings, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: A lone hybrids story of why she hates Halloween with a passion.
Series: Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770730





	Welcome to Halloween

When some people think of Halloween, they think of pumpkins and small hatchlings getting sweets... I remember them. 

I'm a SeaWing-NightWing hybrid and on Halloween, my hatchlings were going to hatch... I saw it start to happen, but they were killed. Hoards of dragons stormed into my home and crushed their eggs, then crushed the dragonets within them. 

And after they killed them, they killed my mate, before dragging his body out and dumping him in a place I only found months later. His body was already turned to skin and bone by scavengers. 

So when Halloween comes around, I remember the screams, the noises of the dragons killing them. The night that changed me from a happy dragon to one that is just a shell of themselves, well, that is all that anyone else can see. What others don't see is the raw determination and anger that is left within me. The desire to find those that ruined my life, but also the realisation that there is nothing that someone like me could do. A lone hybrid who's life has been destroyed. 

Welcome to Halloween.


End file.
